Slaďák (překlad povídky Chick Flick od iheartShules)
by sevik99
Summary: Může se odehrávat v průběhu jakékoli sezóny, nicméně autorka zvolila, že po 9. epizodě 3. série, protože tam se ti dva konečně sblížili, takže se odehrává po 9. epizodě 3. série, nicméně Carterová je naživu.


**Careese témata - Téma: Chick-Flick (Slaďák)**

 **Autor: iheartShules**

 **Originální název:** Careese Themes - Chick-Flick

 **Překlad:** Sevik99

 **Beta-read:** Denice

 **Odkaz na originál:** s/10129440/22/Careese-Themes

 **Postavy:** John Reese, Jocelyn Carterová

 **Přístupnost:** od 15 let (sexuální situace)

 **Počet kapitol:** 1

 **Stav originálu:** kompletní

 **Stav překladu:** kompletní

 **Varování:** žádné

 **Spoilery:** žádné

 **Shrnutí:** Může se odehrávat v průběhu jakékoli sezóny, nicméně autorka zvolila, že po 9. epizodě 3. série, protože tam se ti dva konečně sblížili, takže se odehrává po 9. epizodě 3. série, nicméně Carterová je naživu.

 **Stav vztahu:** Chodí spolu

 **Poznámka překladatelky:** Jedná se o jednu z povídek z plánovaného cyklu sta povídek na téma vztahu mezi Johnem Reesem a Jocelyn Carterovou. Autorka k některým povídkám napsala i pokračování, která stojí mimo samotný cyklus. Nemám v úmyslu překládat všechny povídky, pouze ty, které se mi obzvlášť líbily. K povídkám proto budu přistupovat jako k samostatným příběhům a tak jejich překlady i zveřejňovat. Pokud bylo nebo bude napsáno pokračování přeložené povídky z cyklu, bude přeloženo a zveřejněno jako druhá (popřípadě další) kapitola povídky.

 **Prohlášení:** Autorka ani já nevlastníme televizní seriál Lovci zločinců. Autorka si činí autorská práva na vlastní postavy, které pro příběh vytvořila, a moje maličkost na překlad její povídky. Povídka ani její překlad nebyly vytvořeny za účelem zisku.

John seděl na gauči, nohy na konferenčním stolku, a sledoval, jak Joss vsunula DVD do přehrávače. Podíval se na její pěkný oblý zadek v kalhotách od flanelového pyžama, než se narovnala a přispěchala. Mimořádně měli večer jen pro sebe a chystali se toho plně využít. Usedla, dala si nohy nahoru a přitulila se k němu.

„Miluju filmové večery, kdykoli máme volno." Povzdechla si a položila hlavu na jeho hruď. On si užíval volnočasové aktivity, které dělali PO filmu.

„Takže musím předpokládat, že je to holčičí slaďák," zamumlal John a ona se zasmála.

„No jo, já musela přetrpět toho příšerného Jamese Bonda," ušklíbla se.

„Jo, ale předtím jsi vybrala Anglického pacienta, a slyšela jsi mě si stěžovat?" argumentoval.

„A je to tu znovu," řekla se smíchem. „Nenáviděl jsi ten film a dal jsi mi to najevo." John pokýval hlavou na souhlas, zatímco čekali, než se DVD načte a pustí je do hlavního menu. Podíval se na něj.

„Andělské oči1, i ten název zní jako slaďárna."

„To proto, že to je slaďárna, nicméně jsou tam i nějaké nadávky…" souhlasila a stiskla tlačítko "Play". Poté, co se dostali za úvodní scény a on uviděl hlavní mužskou postavu, věděl, proč Joss tenhle film vybrala. „Kdo je ten chlap?" zeptal se.

„Kdo?"

„Ten, po kterém vzdycháš," zeptal se a upíral na muže pohled plný opovržení.

„Ach Jim Caviezel. Nechápu, co tě rozčiluje. Nehrozí, že bych se s ním někdy potkala, ale vypadá zatraceně dobře. Stačí se podívat na jeho oči," povzdechla si Joss znovu.

„Mám podobné," zabručel John.

„Tiše, snažím se poslouchat. Máš tam Jennifer Lopez, tak proč bych já nemohla okukovat Jima Caviezela?"

„Nezírám na Jennifer Lopez."

„Hm-hm, jistě že ne."

„Nezírám."

„Budeš, hned jak tam budou mít milostnou scénu."

„Hej, hej, hej, v tomhle je milostná scéna? Netušil jsem, že jsi na porno, Joss," škádlil ji a vysloužil si šťouchanec do boku.

„To není porno! Je to vkusná milostná scéna, díky moc, a teď ticho." John poslechl, ale místo sledování filmu nenápadně pozoroval Joss. Byla příběhem tak zaujatá. Stiskla ho silněji, když postava Jennifer Lopezové schytala kulku, a povzdechla si, když ji podivná hlavní mužská postava (John se rozhodl, že je ošklivý), zachránila. Přitulila se k němu a políbila ho na tvář, když se ti dva dali dohromady.

„Ty máš ten film opravdu ráda, že?" zeptal se. Díval se, jak ten chlap a postava Lopezové hráli milostnou scénu. Joss měla pravdu, bylo to vkusné. Otočil se a podíval se na Joss, která sledovala spíš jeho, než film.

„Hm," přikývla, než přitiskla svoje rty na jeho. Pozvedl obočí, když jí opětoval polibek a ona ho zatlačila do gauče a vyhoupla se nad něj. Chytil ji za boky, když se k němu přitiskla a přiměla ho zasténat jí do úst. Odtrhla rty od jeho a přesunula se k jeho krku, zatímco se o něj otírala.

„Změnil jsem názor," zasténal John, když se posadila a sama si sundala kalhoty od pyžama, aby mu pak pomohla z těch jeho.

„Názor na co?" zeptala se rychle. Oba se v minutě zbavili oblečení, zatímco film pokračoval. Znovu se na něj obkročmo posadila. Chytil ji za boky, stáhl ji dolů na sebe a přiměl je oba zasténat.

„Miluju slaďáky," zalapal po dechu, když se začala pohybovat.

„Já taky," odpověděla, zrychlila, zatímco se opírala o jeho ramena. John pustil její boky a přesunul ruce na její prsa. „Bože, miluju tě, Johne."

„Miluju tě víc," odpověděl. Naklonil se dopředu, políbil ji, zatímco ji štípl do bradavky a ona rychle přirážela. Rychle dosáhli vyvrcholení. Ani jeden z nich se nesnažil sex prodloužit, oba chtěli uvolnění. Když vlny jejich orgasmů odezněly, zhroutili se na gauč zpocení a těžce oddechující.

„Připomeň mi, abych si už nikdy nestěžoval na slaďáky," zašeptal. Její tělo se trochu otřáslo a on slyšel její tichý smích.

„Slibuju, že ti to připomenu," dobírala si ho, zatímco si prsty hrála s jeho trochu vlhkými vlasy. „Musíme mít filmové večery častěji."

„Jo."

„Jaký film vybereš?" zeptala se.

„Právě jsem začal obdivovat Andělské oči. Možná bychom si ho mohli pustit příště znovu," odpověděl, když se posadil a letmo jí pohlédl do očí. Viděl, jak se uličnicky usmívá.

„Jo, ta vkusná milostná scéna tě musela zaujmout."

„Možná, nebo je to těmi postavami. Víš, myslím, že pro ně mám slabost," zašeptal, když jí láskyplnými polibky mapoval tvář, než ji zvedl z gauče. Objala ho nohama kolem boků a on ji rychle nesl vzhůru po schodech.

„Hm, můžu cítit, jakou máš pro ně slabost," zamumlala, než ho políbila na krk. „Opravdu máš o ty postavy starost."

„Znáš mě, Joss," souhlasil pokládaje ji na postel, než jí vtiskl polibek na tvář, krk, bříško a pomalu klesal k místu, kde pro něj byla vlhká. „Myslím, že se budu muset na ten film dívat znovu a znovu," řekl těsně před tím, než jeho ústa našla její a ona zasténala.

„Bože, ano, prosím," souhlasila a rukama mu zajela do vlasů. Rozhodl se, že potřebují, aby byl filmový večer pravidelnou týdenní, nebo možná každodenní záležitostí, a s touhle poslední myšlenkou se zaměřil na potěšení ženy, kterou miloval.

Konec

1 U nás vysíláno pod názvem „Policajtka"


End file.
